Redemption (a Rumbelle story)
by ecinspired
Summary: This is my first Rumbelle fan fic. It begins where 3x04 "Nasty Habits" left off, with Bae immobilizing Rumple with the squid ink. This is my very Rumple/Rumbelle centric take on the Neverland story. If you're not a Rumple/Rumbelle fan you will probably not like this story! The story also focuses on the Rumple/Baelfire relationship. The last chapter is now up and story is complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Redemption (a Rumbelle story)  
Chapter One**

**Neverland**

The magical music and feverish dancing filled the air on one side of the island. On the other side the night was deathly still. A solitary man stood in the moonlight, his face streaked with black marks and his heart blackened as well. His many horrible deeds hadn't turned it to coal, but the words of his son had.

Rumplestiltskin had no trouble admitting his own faults, at least to himself, and he had been truthful when telling Baelfire that he considered disposing of Henry to avoid the prophecy. Long ago, a seer had told him a boy would be his undoing, and that boy turned out to be his grandson Henry. Equally as true however, was his more recent decision to save the boy even at the cost of his own life. Nothing less would remove the burden of guilt he'd carried for ages since backing out of the deal with his son. He had watched Baelfire fall through a portal and out of his life, instead of going through it with him to a land without magic. But now, Bae's mind had been set against him the moment Pan devilishly planted the seed of doubt. Rumple knew Bae had many, many reasons to question his motives and intentions but had hoped his presence in Neverland would be proof his cause was a noble one.

There hadn't even been ample time to digest that his son was alive and standing before him. Soon after they returned to Storybrooke following their reunion in Manhattan, Rumple had been told Bae had been shot and fallen through another portal. He thought he lost his son for the second time, and this time forever.

But there Bae was standing before him in the Neverland forest. After determining he wasn't a vision, or a trick conjured up by Pan, father and son devised a plan to save Henry. But it took only a few words from a squid ink-incapacitated Pan, and Bae turned against his father and pressed a leaf coated in the same substance into Rumple's palm. As the immobilizing effect overtook his body, Rumple realized his son thought as little of him as everyone else; everyone save Belle. His heart clenched at the thought of her. Was she all right back in Storybrooke? How long would she mourn him before moving on with another man? Could he resist the urge to save himself and return to her? Now, the effects of the ink had subsided but Rumple remained still. He had some very tough decisions to make.

**Storybrooke**

Belle lingered for a long while before answering the door bell which had been ringing incessantly for ten minutes. It was hard to get up and tear herself from Rumple's bed. She took occupation of his house the day he left on the Jolly Roger. She doubted he would mind; would he even ever know? She buried her face into his pillow and inhaled his scent. They'd had such a short time to rediscover each other before being separated yet again. Those few days and nights were heavenly. He made love to her with a fierce sweetness only a man as contradictory as Rumple could. He was the most intense and frightening, yet tender and loving a man she could ever imagine. And now she had to face the prospect of going on without him. If he was successful in his quest, Henry would be saved and Baelfire's life would be honored. But Rumple would most likely die in the process and never return home.

When she finally answered the door her friend Ruby gave her a look of exasperation. "I'm trying to not be angry with you, Belle," she said, entering the house before being asked in. "Angry with me, why?" Belle asked, feeling it was she who should be angry for being dragged out of the bed and away from her memories. "You didn't tell anyone where you were going to be," Ruby chided. "After you enacted the cloaking spell to protect the town we thought you went back to Gold's shop."

"I came here instead," Belle replied, leading her friend into the living room where they both took seats. "I needed to be where he lived." Ruby nodded, "Let me guess, you were upstairs in his bed…" Belle blushed slightly. "That's right."

"Hey, I don't blame you," Ruby informed her. "I mean, I'm not sure I'll ever understand why you love that man, but it's clear you do really love him. And now he's gone away and…"

"And might not come back," Belle stated the hard truth out loud.

"That must make you angry."

Belle shook her head. "Not angry," she replied honestly. "But very sad. I understand how he feels about his son, and that this is the only way to honor his memory and make things right. But how do I move on without him?" A tear fell on her cheek as Ruby gave her a helpless smile and no answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Redemption  
Chapter Two**

**Neverland**

Emma, the agreed upon leader of the rescue party, decided they should continue searching for Pan's camp with or without Tinkerbell's help. They spent the night in a cave that once served as Neal's shelter, and Emma spent most of the time thinking of him and not sleeping. Losing him so soon after rediscovering him was more evidence of how cruel the real world could be. Her parents promised The Enchanted Forest really did offer happily-ever-after's, but Emma had a hard time believing them.

The next morning they set out early, walking mostly single-file through the dense brush. Captain Hook led the way and Emma's parents brought up the rear. After a while, Mary Margaret realized David was lagging a good distance behind. She turned and walked back to him, a sense of dread creeping up her spine. He had paused against a tree and his breathing was labored. "Tell me," she demanded. He realized he couldn't keep the truth from her any longer. The poison from the arrow which grazed him in their first conflict with the Lost Boys was overtaking his body in a rapid fashion. "The arrow," he began; "It was dipped in Dream Shade." Mary Margaret clutched his arm and wailed, "No!"

"I'm sorry," he continued, looking at her with watery eyes. "We won't have that happy ending after all." They held each other and wept. Neither heard the rustling leaves until the intruder was right beside them. David whipped around, feeling for his gun in its holster.

"It's just me Dearies," the man informed them. They visibly relaxed at the sight of Mr. Gold, but were still clearly very upset. "What's happened?" Gold asked worried about Bae's safety. David calmly explained his predicament, hoping his tone would make it easier on Mary Margaret. It didn't and she began sobbing again. Then she truly realized who was standing with them. "Rumplestiltskin, can you save him?" She yelped the words, her eyes searching his face for a hopeful sign. He stared back at her with hard, dark orbs. "Of course I can," he replied, insulted by the question. Mary Margaret looked to her husband with a huge smile on her face. "Wait a minute," he warned her in response. "He doesn't do anything for nothing, especially something as important as this."

"I don't care what he wants," his wife defiantly declared. She once again looked to The Dark One and said the thing one should never say, "I'll do anything you ask, just save my husband's life."

"No!" David cried, physically putting himself in between her and Rumple. "She didn't mean that!"

"Yes she did," Rumple calmly stated. "She will do anything to save you. That's true love for you, Dearie."

Mary Margaret coaxed her husband to step aside with the push of her hand. She looked Rumple in the eyes, "Name your price."

Rumple smiled. "I'll name it after I save him."

Before David could stop her, his wife accepted the Dark One's bargain. "I accept," she declared offering her hand. Rumple reached out and took her hand in his. "Brave lady," he whispered with admiration. "Thank you," she replied. "Now please, save him."

Rumple instructed David to sit at the base of the tree. A few waves of the hand were all it took to drive the poison from the man's body. The relief was clear on David's face; Mary Margaret cried openly with joy.

"And now Dearie you must pay my price," Rumple reminded her. She bent down to kiss David on the lips before facing her fate. "First," Rumple began, "you must not speak of what has happened here or what I am about to ask of you."

"Agreed."

"And second…"

**Storybrooke**

"But I thought the plants had all been destroyed?"

Leroy had just informed Ruby that Anton was growing a new magic bean plant and she was confused. "There was still the plant in Regina's office," he explained. "Anton replanted it in the field and it's starting to show promise."

"OK, but why are you doing this?"

"Snow is our Queen," Leroy elaborated. "Charming is our Prince. We want them back to lead us. As far as we know, they have no way to get back here once they find Henry."

"Good point," Ruby admitted. "But that means _she_ might come back too," referring to Regina. They all would prefer she didn't return.

"Don't forget the Dark One," Leroy reminded her. Ruby was torn about him. It would make Belle very happy to have her lover with her again. On the other hand, it would make the rest of them happy if he never returned to darken Storybrooke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Redemption  
Chapter Three**

**Neverland**

Mary Margaret and David met up with the rest of their party a short while later. The others had realized they were missing and turned back for them. "What happened?" Emma anxiously asked her parents. "Just a small accident," her Mother lied. "But we're fine now."

They resumed walking ahead and Hook hung back to talk to David. "So either you still haven't told her, Mate, or you did, and she's lying to spare your daughter." "Number two," David replied and said nothing more. Part of their deal with Rumplestiltskin was to not speak of what transpired. So despite wishing to, David could not enlighten Hook that he'd been cured from the poison.

"Shhh," Regina hushed the group from further ahead. They all caught up and congregated together. "Listen," she told them, "I hear movement."

"It's the Lost Boys," Hook informed them. "They must be dancing to Pan's music."

"I don't hear any music," Emma said. Her parents and Regina chimed in that they didn't either. "We need to hope that Henry can't either, or that means Pan's already gotten through to him," Hook sadly stated. No one liked that idea and they pressed ahead. But before reaching the camp and the festivities they spotted a large tree being guarded from below. "Someone's being held up there in a cage," Hook whispered in Emma's ear. "Henry?" she anxiously inquired in reply.

"Must be," Hook whispered back. "We need a plan."

Emma thought it over, "If we distract them can you sneak around and climb up the tree in the back?" Hook smirked. "Of course I can, Love; you saw how skillfully I climbed that beanstalk." Emma rolled her eyes at his boasting, and then motioned the others over to her. She quietly relayed their plan and Regina said, "Let me handle this." Before Emma and The Charmings could agree or argue she plunged ahead motioning for Hook to proceed as well.

"Hello Boys!" she declared startling the two guards. "Hold it right there!" one of them ordered pointing his spear in her direction. "Oh please," she scoffed, dispatching them both with the poof of a temporary sleeping curse. They dropped their weapons and fell to the ground. "That was easy," Emma muttered as she and her parents joined Regina at the base of the tree. Together they watched Hook scaling upwards.

Emma resisted the urge to yell up to him, fearful Pan would hear her and spoil the rescue. Moments later she saw Hook descending the tree. And then she saw another man climbing down after him. Not a boy, not Henry, but a man. She hurried over followed by the others. Hook jumped the last two feet to the ground and looked at her. His expression was strange indeed. "What happened? Who is that?" Emma asked. The man in question landed on his butt on the ground next to Hook before the pirate could respond to her inquiry. He stood up, brushed himself off, and then looked at her with a smile. Hook instinctively reached out with his one hand and grabbed Emma's arm. "Neal?" she gasped in shock. It was a good thing Hook was holding her up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Redemption  
Chapter Four:**

**Neverland**

"Neal!" Emma cried his name again. Hook released his grip and Neal took over supporting her as her knees buckled. "It's me; I'm alive," Neal told her with a smile. Emma pulled him into an embrace. "How…how is this possible? Is this where the portal took you? You were shot!" Neal let her rant for a moment. "I will explain everything," he replied when she took a breath. "But let's find our son first."

"He's with Pan at the camp," Hook chimed in.

"Yeah I know. I actually had him for a few moments but they got him back," Neal replied.

"How did you manage that?" Regina inquired, amazed someone without her skill could best Pan. Neal looked down sheepishly. "I had help." Emma studied his face; only one person could make him look like a disappointed little boy. "Your father," she stated.

Neal nodded his head. "So where is he?" Regina asked looking around. "We could use his help now you know." Mary Margaret and David, standing behind the rest of the group, exchanged knowing glances. Rumplestiltskin told them exactly where he'd be and what he'd be doing but they were not at liberty to tell the others. "We don't need anything from him," Neal grumbled. Emma grabbed his arm, "Yes, we do. Do you have some sort of plan or are we just rushing in there?" Neal looked around and saw the guards asleep on the ground. "How did you do that?" he asked no one in particular.

"I did it," Regina said. Neal turned to her. "Then you can do what's needed to get Henry back; put everyone to sleep except him."

"What about Pan?" Emma asked.

"It won't work on him," Regina informed her. "Then what?" she asked Neal.

"Then it's up to Henry. He has to tell Pan he doesn't believe in him."

Emma swallowed hard before asking, "What if he already does?"

Neal reluctantly replied, "Then we're in trouble." 

**Pan's Camp**

Pan watched his Lost Boys dance frenetically around the fire. He was pleased; his plans were proceeding nicely. Henry had become a believer in such a short amount of time and was now jumping around to the magical music with everyone else. Caught up in his thoughts, Pan didn't sense the presence behind him until it spoke. "My, my, looks like things are going well for you Dearie."

Pan stood up and whipped around. "Welcome to the festivities Dark One," he said with a smirk. "Your celebration might be a tad premature," Rumple replied. His thoughts weren't as positive as his words; Henry looked well on his way to being a Pan convert. "Where is my boy?" Rumple inquired after Baelfire.

"Somewhere safe," Pan answered; "Where he can't interfere." Rumple nodded his head, "Good, there's no need for him to be involved in this."

"Involved in what?" Pan quipped. "Do you think I will engage you in battle over Henry? There's no need for that; he's already mine."

"You don't need him," Rumple retorted.

"You know I do," Pan glared at him. "Magic is dying here; surely you can feel that."

Rumple nodded his head. "Yes. But there is more than one way to restore it."

Pan was intrigued. "What do you mean by that?"

Rumple looked him squarely in the eyes. "Let the boy and everyone who came for him, including Baelfire, go home and I will remain." Pan's eyes grew wide as Rumple continued. "I will remain and show you the true power of the Dark One's magic." Pan was very tempted to accept. He was incredibly powerful but no one wielded more magic than The Dark One.

Neither man noticed that Henry had joined them. "Mr. Gold?" Rumple turned his head to face his grandson. "Hello Henry."

"Are you here for me?" Henry asked his voice filled with hope.

"Yes, Henry," Rumple replied; "As are many others." Henry's face lit up; his family _had_ come for him.

Pan studied the boy's face and didn't like what he saw there. "Wait a moment Henry. It doesn't matter who has come for you, does it? You heard my music, you are one of us now."

Henry looked him in the eyes. "No, I'm not. I didn't hear the music, I was just pretending. I thought it would make you let down your guard so I could escape."

Rumple couldn't help but smile with pride and stated, "Clever boy."

Pan was crushed. If Henry didn't hear the music that meant he wasn't a true believer after all. "I was sure you were the one…" he muttered under his breath.

"I believe in magic," Henry told him, "but I don't believe in you."

Rumple knew Pan was reeling so he pressed forward with his plan. "You have no choice but to accept my offer, Pan. It's the only way to save magic in Neverland."

Before Pan could reply he saw the Lost Boys gathering to one side of the campfire and raising their weapons. The two men and Henry turned to see why. Henry's face broke into a huge smile when he saw his two mothers, grandmother, other grandfather, Captain Hook, and miraculously, his father standing there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Redemption  
Chapter Five:**

**Storybrooke**

Another day was concluding in Storybrooke. Belle locked up the library and headed to Gold's Pawn Shop as she planned to do every day. To prevent looting in his absence, she would open the shop for one hour so that the townspeople could come and retrieve their possessions. She kept a list of who claimed which piece, and what deal they had originally made with Rumplestiltskin that resulted in his taking ownership of the item. Some honestly told her they had not upheld their end of the bargain, and that he had been within his rights to claim their property. Some lied and painted him as the monstrous villain. And some truthfully painted him as the same.

Belle knew Rumple was a multi-layered being; that was why she fell in love with him. And she trusted that when he came back, if he came back, he would understand what she was doing. She reached into a case and grasped the most valuable object in the shop. Her finger carefully grazed the jagged edge of the chipped cup and she sighed out loud; "Rumple, please come back to me."

**Neverland**

"Dad, you're alive!" Henry cried and began running towards the group. Magic sprung from Pan's hand and froze him in mid-stride. "Whoa!" Neal, Emma and Regina all yelled out loud. "Let him go Pan!" Neal added.

"You all stay where you are or I will do much worse to him," Pan threatened. That was enough to cause the group to take a step back. Pan thought things over. The situation would soon escalate into a fight, but perhaps that could be avoided. The Dark One had made an enticing offer, but Pan couldn't let Rumple feel he was controlling the situation. That went against Pan's penchant for manipulating people and events for his own amusement.

He smirked and spoke once again to Baelfire. "Your father has made me an interesting offer." Bae looked at Rumple with distrust, which his father immediately recognized. It cut deeply. Pan continued with his lie, "If I let him kill Henry he'll stay here and share his magic with me." Mary Margaret and David glanced at each other and he grabbed her hand to stop her from interrupting the exchange. Bae shook his head in disgust; he believed every word. Emma and Regina didn't trust Rumple but also knew Pan would lie to further his own cause.

"But I have my own offer," Pan continued. "Just as years ago I wanted to give you the choice to go with me or stay with your father, I will give you a choice now. You may take Henry and leave…all of you...if the Dark One gives me his dagger and dies by my hand."

Bae looked his father who hadn't once taken his eyes from his son's face. "You lied to me; you didn't offer to give your life to save Henry."

"That's right my boy," Rumple calmly replied; "I didn't." He knew Bae would believe the worst of him, and also that Pan would change the terms of the deal. He also knew what Bae would say next and it would ensure his safety.

"I'll take that deal," he addressed Pan. "But he's hidden the dagger somewhere. How are you going to find it?"

Pan didn't reply to him but turned back to face Rumple. "And I have a deal for you Dark One. Give me the dagger, or I will kill them all."

Rumple continued to stare at Bae with a sad smile on his face but answered Pan. "I will retrieve the dagger, let them go." Pan clapped his hands together. "The deals are struck!" he gleefully exclaimed imitating the Dark One. He pulled a bag from around his neck and tossed it to Captain Hook. "Get to your ship and use this pixie dust to fly back to Storybrooke." He then released the spell which held Henry in place and the boy ran to his family.

"Let's go," Baelfire said taking hold of his son. They all turned to leave. Mary Margaret was the only one to hang back, looking at Rumplestiltskin. "Remember our bargain Dearie," he told her, his teeth clenched with grief at the sight of his son turning his back and walking away without a word. "I won't let you down," she replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Redemption  
Chapter Six:**

**Neverland**

Regina used magic to transport the group to Hook's ship. There was no reason to take the time to trudge through the forest. As they boarded The Jolly Roger, Henry complained about leaving his grandfather behind. "It's not right!" Neal put his hands on his son's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "He's not someone you should worry about."

"He's family," Henry replied; "And he came here to save me."

"No he didn't," Neal sullenly corrected him.

Mary Margaret opened her mouth to contradict him but David stopped her. "This is what he wants," he reminded her in a whisper. She nodded her head but still felt horrible. Once on board Emma pulled Neal aside. "You really believe that about your father?"

"Yes, I do." Neal informed her. "There was a prophecy that a boy would be his undoing. That boy is our son." Emma's mouth opened in shock; was it possible that Gold's motives for coming to Neverland were nefarious and not noble? She thought about it for a moment and concluded it certainly was possible. He was, after all, The Dark One.

**Pan's Camp**

"And now, Dark One, it's time to fulfill your end of the bargain," Pan triumphantly informed Rumplestiltskin.

"Not until the ship has taken flight," was the reply. Pan instructed one of his boys to search the sky with a looking glass. Once he spotted the Jolly Roger flying through the twilight he turned back and nodded his head. "They're on their way," Pan informed Rumple. "Now I want what you promised."

Rumple agreed sporting a Pan-style smirk of his own. "That's right, I did promise to retrieve the dagger." Pan felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He'd been so pleased with his own manipulation of the situation it never occurred to him that The Dark One was doing some maneuvering of his own; no one played with words like he did. Rumple tilted his head back and unleashed a mighty command into the evening air: "The Dark One summons Thee! Bring it to me!"

The Lost Boys huddled together in fear. They didn't know what was coming but assumed it couldn't be anything good. Pan knew he only had moments to act. He transformed into his shadow and grabbed for his enemy's own dark specter, an action which always killed. When his hands came up empty he knew it was all over. He had been outwitted by the most powerful magical creature in all the lands. He involuntarily reverted back to human form; the Dark One was in control. The air above blackened further, and a cold wind swirled around them seemingly holding Pan in place. Rumple's shadow swooped in from the sky and dropped an object into his owner's upturned palms. The dagger was once again in the hands of its Master who then quickly re-bonded with his own silhouette. In a flash of movement, the jagged knife was embedded in Pan's chest. His screams filled the island air, and the Lost Boys watched in horror as his body fell to the ground. Then silently, his shadow separated from his deceased form. It flew towards Rumple and melded with the Dark One.

Rumple wiped the dagger off on his leather pants leaving a trail of Pan's blood behind. He turned to face the collection of boys who were now cowering together behind him and bellowed, "A little fealty boys; on your knees to your new leader!" They collectively hit the dirt and bowed their heads in allegiance and fear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Redemption  
Chapter Seven:**

**The Jolly Roger**

"I can't keep silent!" Mary Margaret complained to her husband. "What good will it do to tell them now?" David questioned. "What's done is done."

"It's wrong for Neal to go on believing such awful things about his father."

"It's not like Gold didn't do awful things before this," David reminded her.

"That doesn't matter," his wife insisted. "The truth is still the truth and he did save Henry. He also saved you in case you need reminding of that!"

David bristled under her scolding. "You're right. But let's just wait until we're in Storybrooke so there's no chance of Neal turning the ship around and going back for him. Gold wanted to be sure of that."

Mary Margaret looked over to Neal who was chatting happily with Emma and Henry. Her face was tinged with sadness as she nodded and said, "I'm not so sure he _would_ go back for him."

**Storybrooke**

Belle was just about to close the Pawn Shop for the night when her Ruby burst through the door. She was gasping for breath and could hardly get any words out. Belle wasn't sure but thought she heard Ruby say something about a ship. "Ruby calm down, catch your breath, and tell me what's going on!"

Ruby composed herself, somewhat. "The ship…flying…landing in port…"

Belle's heart pounded in her chest. "Rumple!" she cried racing out the door and down the street towards the harbor. Ruby paused wondering if she had enough breath left to run after her friend. She decided to give it a shot, hoping there was a full moon out and she would turn into a wolf to aid the task.

Captain Hook had just lowered the gangplank when Belle arrived at the end of the dock. She climbed aboard calling for the love of her life. "Rumple, Rumple!" She was met by silence and a mixture of strange looks. "Where is he?" she anxiously asked. Neal looked at her apologetically. While he held no positive feelings towards his father at the moment, he did feel for the beautiful lady Rumple loved. "He's not with us Belle; I'm sorry." He gave her no more information than that and disembarked the ship. Belle was too distracted to realize who had just addressed her. Mary Margaret made sure she was the last of the group to leave and stopped to talk to Belle on the way. "I can explain everything to you. Can we go somewhere?"

Belle didn't want to be anywhere near the people that returned without her Rumple but desperately wanted to know what happened to him. She led Mary Margaret off to the Pawn Shop.

Regina reluctantly said goodnight to Henry after he promised to spend time with her the following day. Hook gave a light bow to Emma after she thanked him for all his help. He was happy the Dark One was being destroyed by Pan, but unhappy Emma's dead boyfriend had turned up alive. He'd had inclinations of his own towards the Savior. David, Emma, Neal, and Henry headed home to the loft. Neal and Henry were all smiles, but Emma knew Neal couldn't be at peace with leaving his father behind to die.

**Gold's Pawn Shop**

Belle made some hot tea and the two women sat at a table in the back room of the shop. Belle tried to keep from crying while Mary Margaret told her tale. "He made a deal with Pan to save Henry, to save us all." Belle nodded her head and added the statement, "in exchange for his life." Mary Margaret shook her head, "No that wasn't the deal he intended to make." Belle was confused, "What do you mean 'intended'?"

"He told us he was going to offer to share his power with Pan, so Pan would no longer need Henry to save magic in Neverland. But Pan turned the tables on him and demanded the Dark One's dagger in exchange for all our lives."

Belle shuddered with the meaning of that demand. "So Pan killed him?" Mary Margaret paused, "Well, we didn't exactly see what happened. Mr. Gold agreed to the deal and Pan let the rest of us leave." Belle thought about it and a small glint of hope crept into her heart.

"What exactly did Rumple agree to?" she asked.

Mary Margaret thought it over carefully and then retold the dialog as best she could remember. "Mr. Gold told us he was going to offer to 'share his magic' with Pan if he released us all. But then Pan lied to Neal and said that his father wanted to kill Henry, not free him."

"'Share his magic', that's an interesting choice of words. What…wait a minute!" Belle cried. "Neal! That was Baelfire coming off the ship, he's alive!"

Mary Margaret nodded her head. "Apparently he fell through the portal to our land and some friends there healed him. Then he somehow figured out where Emma and Henry were and got to Neverland."

"Did Rumple know this?"

"Yes. As we approached the island, Mr. Gold went off on his own. They apparently met up on the island."

"If he knew his son was alive, there's no way he'd want to die," Belle stated with conviction.

"He didn't, but then again Neal didn't believe his intentions were good."

"I'm confused," Belle commented. "You said Rumple told you his true intentions so why did Baelfire doubt him?"

"David and I were alone with Mr. Gold when he told us. Belle, he saved David's life. He'd been shot with a poisoned arrow and was fading fast."

"What did he ask in exchange for that?" Belle inquired, knowing there was always a price where Rumple was concerned.

"He asked secrecy from us, which I have broken by talking to you now. But I think it's important for you to know that he begged us to look after you and treat you as part of our family. _That_ was the price he asked."


	8. Chapter 8

**Redemption  
Chapter Eight:**

**Storybrooke**

Belle grilled Mary Margaret for another half hour to be sure she understood everything Rumple had said and done. She also wanted to understand Baelfire's words and actions, which truly angered her. "I'd understand him choosing his son over anyone," Belle admitted. "But to do it with so little regard for his father; to not even care what fate would befall him…"

"Their relationship is complicated," Mary Margaret offered.

"I know. But my relationship to Baelfire isn't. He's Rumple's son and I need him to know the truth about his father. I'm coming home with you."

Mary Margaret didn't bother to argue. Despite going against Mr. Gold's wishes, she felt better telling Belle the whole story. And Neal certainly needed to hear it too.

**Neverland**

Rumplestiltskin made it clear that he was now the leader of The Lost Boys and Neverland. No one questioned him. They didn't think anyone could best Peter Pan but The Dark One had right before their eyes. When he finished speaking he shooed them all off with a wave of his hand and they scurried into the forest. He wanted to be alone.

He sat near the campfire and pondered the state of his life. His son had totally rejected him and most likely felt nothing for his father but hatred. But Baelfire was alive, safe, and now home with his own son and the love of his life. Rumple was grateful for that. He looked into the flames and saw Belle's face. Belle, the one light left in his life. If he had her beside him he would want for nothing on this island. "Why not?" he questioned out loud. "Why can't I have her with me?"

Rumple roared the next question into the night air. "Which of you was Pan's Number One?" He heard the rustling of the brush as one of the boys walked back to the camp in response. "I was, Dark One," the boy told him. "I am Felix."

"Well take a seat, Dearie," Rumple commanded, "and tell me how he was able to come and go from this place."

**Storybrooke**

Mary Margaret returned home with a guest. David greeted Belle warmly as did Emma. Henry had already gone to bed. Neal was not pleased to see his father's lover. He didn't want any reminders that he had just left his father behind to be killed. Belle didn't much care what he wanted and confronted him immediately.

"I'm very glad to see you're alive, Baelfire. Now, Mary Margaret is going to tell you the truth about your father and you're going to sit there quietly and listen to every word!"

**Later…**

Neal had to excuse himself and run to the bathroom. He vomited in the toilet and then used mouthwash he found in the medicine cabinet to clean up. He looked at himself in the mirror after closing the cabinet door. "How could you do that?" he reprimanded his reflection. "Not only did you not believe the truth when he told it to you, but you left him there to die. I'm sorry Papa!"

Emma grew concerned about him and knocked on the bathroom door. "Neal…"

Back in the main living space, Belle was pleased with Bae's reaction. It showed he really did care about his father. "I think my job here is done," she informed Mary Margaret and David. They walked her to the door. But before leaving she stopped and turned back to them. "I just realized something. His words…he said that he would 'share' his magic with Pan…"

"What about it?" David interjected.

"He toys with words," Belle explained. "He did not say he would 'give' Pan his power, he said he would 'share' it. 'Share' could just mean 'exhibit', couldn't it?"

"So you're saying he did _not_ agree to be killed by his dagger?" Mary Margaret asked.

"There's a chance he tricked Pan and is still alive!" Belle declared with a hopeful look in her eyes. She opened the door and left. Neal, having just returned to the room with Emma, heard their exchange as well. He turned to her and exclaimed, "She's right! That's exactly what he would do!"

Emma nodded in agreement. "Your father is very careful with the words he uses; I've experienced that myself."

Neal's heart raced. There was a chance he _could_ go back and retrieve his father after all, and in the process gain some redemption of his own.


	9. Chapter 9

**Redemption  
Chapter Nine:**

**Neverland**

Felix watched anxiously as his new master once again attempted to transform into a shadow. He'd been working on the transmutation for two day and nights and was getting frustrated. Felix didn't like the The Dark One being frustrated; that could prove unhealthy for him and the other Lost Boys. "It's not working!" Rumple growled. He glared at Felix. "You must be forgetting something." Felix shook his head, "No Master, I swear I haven't forgotten anything. I have told you everything I know!"

Rumple motioned him to come closer and Felix obeyed, his trepidation rapidly building. "Are you implying I am less powerful than Pan? He was able to do this at will." Rumple asked the question in a tone which clearly indicated the response had better be in the negative.

Felix wasn't foolish enough to reply in the affirmative, nor did he actually believe that to be the case. He knew The Dark One was more powerful than Pan even at the height of his powers. "You _are_ more powerful, Master." Rumple nodded his head, pleased with the response. "I will solve this," he muttered. "I must."

**Storybrooke**

Neal was enjoying spending time with his son and Emma but his mind kept wandering to his father. He had already decided to go back to Neverland and find out what had happened. And soon after that decision, Mary Margaret had informed Emma that Leroy, the other dwarfs, and Anton (the once-giant) were growing a new magic bean plant. It had yet to bear fruit but once it did, Neal would have the means to open a portal and return to Neverland. The wait would be difficult for him. His conscience was very troubled. His father either was dead, or was alive and believed his son hated him. Neal hoped for the latter; at least that way he would still have a chance to make things right.

**The Next Evening**

Belle entered Gold's Pawn Shop as she did at the end of every day. She turned the door sign to "Open" and took her place behind the counter. She noticed the sliding door backing the main glass case was open. Squatting down, she looked inside to determine if anything was missing. Something was; something very important.

Choking back the bile which rose to her throat she quickly ran from the shop and down the street towards Granny's diner. She flung open the door and stormed inside. Then she stood in the center of the restaurant and yelled, "Whoever took it, give it back! Give it back right now!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Redemption  
Chapter Ten:**

**Storybrooke**

"Belle, what's wrong!" Ruby hurried to her friend's side as everyone else in the diner stared at the beautiful, but obviously distraught, woman.

"Something very important was stolen from Rumple's shop!" Belle told her.

"OK, tell me what and I'll find out who took it," Ruby stated matter-of-factly. "Was it jewelry? Money?"

"A cup."

"A what?"

"A porcelain cup with a chip on the edge."

"A broken cup?" Ruby was incredulous. Belle was flipping out over a cup?

Belle sniffed and explained in a quiet voice, "It's _our_ cup."

"Ah you and Mr. Gold, I get it. OK," Ruby looked around the room and inquired, "Did anyone take a china cup from Gold's shop?" She was met by silence and quizzical looks. She looked back to Belle. "I'm sorry Belle; I don't think anyone here took it."

"Well someone did," Belle was on the verge of a melt-down. She'd been holding things together and trying to be brave, but the thought of not having their cup to remind her of their love was unbearable. Rumple had kept it all those years they were apart and she needed to do the same. She turned and left the restaurant. Not even bothering to go back and lock up the shop, she headed home to Gold's house for a good cry.

**Later at Gold's House**

Being too upset to eat dinner, Belle headed upstairs to the bedroom, closed the door, and undressed. She donned a short nightgown and then walked to the bed to turn it down.

Her eyes began playing tricks on her. How else could she explain seeing the chipped cup perched on her pillow? "I'm mad with grief," she determined. But when she reached for the phantom object her hand told her it was very real. She even ran a finger over the broken edge to be sure. "How in the world?" she asked herself out loud.

There was no time to answer even if she could. The bedroom door flew open and a cold chill blew into the room. Belle turned away from the cup and looked towards the entrance. A menacing shadow flowed in and hovered in front of her. Belle screamed.

**Outside the House**

Neal and Emma looked at each other as they heard the scream. They were headed to visit Belle and check on her. Mary Margaret had earlier filled them in on Gold's last request that they all look out for Belle. Additionally, they had just been in Granny's and been informed by Ruby that Belle was very upset. Neal was happy to ensure she was all right. It made him feel useful to his father while he waited for the beans to grow.

Emma pulled out her Sheriff's gun and ran towards the front door of Gold's house. Neal overtook her and kicked the door in himself.

Upstairs Belle, frozen in place by fear, was unable to flee as the shadow gathered her in what felt like an embrace. The embrace felt _very_ familiar. "Rumple?" she questioned.

The dark specter did not respond but picked her up and began flying back out the door. Belle's fear vanished; she _knew_ it was Rumplestiltskin. They flew down the stairs and out the front door whooshing past a startled Neal and Emma.

"What the Hell was that?" Emma exclaimed.

"Pan's shadow," Neal sullenly replied. "That means he _did_ kill my father and now, he's taken Belle."


	11. Chapter 11

**Redemption  
Chapter Eleven:**

**Storybrooke**

Several people ran towards Gold's house from the center of town. They'd seen the shadow carrying Belle away. Amongst them was Ruby. "That…that thing had Belle!" she cried. Neal met them outside and tried to explain to her and the others what that "thing" actually was. Emma remained inside investigating the scene. When she re-joined them a short time later she held the chipped cup in her hand.

"This was on the bed upstairs," she offered, not knowing if it held any relevance to what had occurred. Ruby stared at it, "The cup!"

"What about it?" Neal asked.

"When Belle came into the diner earlier, that's what she was ranting about! It was missing from Gold's shop. Apparently, it is very significant to them. But you found it here after Pan's shadow took her?"

Neal thought it over. If the cup was taken from the shop and brought to where Belle was staying, it must mean something. Maybe…

"What are you thinking?" Emma asked him.

"I'm thinking that thing wasn't Pan's shadow at all. If he had killed my father, he'd have no reason to come here and take Belle. And he wouldn't even know about the cup. No, that wasn't Pan…that was Papa!"

**Neverland**

The shadow and his quarry set down in a remote section of jungle. Belle was released from the specter's arms and she waited patiently for Rumple to appear before her. He did, and then re-gathered her into a passionate embrace which included a toe-curling kiss. When he allowed her to breathe again he apologized to her. "I'm sorry if I scared you Belle."

"You did, but only for a moment until I realized it was you," Belle told him with a dreamy smile.

"I hoped the cup would give you a clue."

"Actually it totally confused me. It wasn't until you held me close that I realized you had come for me."

"I had to come for you," he confessed. "I couldn't stand not being with you."

Belle liked the sound of that. "I couldn't stand it either. And I didn't know if you were still alive to boot; how did you manage that?"

"I outsmarted Pan and killed him with my dagger," Rumple tried not to boast, but the pride was evident in his voice.

"And the shadow thing?"

"Pan had the ability to become his own shadow. That's how he could fly between worlds and take boys back to Neverland. When I killed him, his shadow joined me, and I knew I had the same ability. It just took me awhile to figure out how to make it work."

"And then you decided to come for me? Rumple…" Belle swooned a bit and moved in to kiss him again.

Rumple stopped her and said, "No, I had decided that earlier, as soon as I realized I was never leaving this place. I wanted you Belle; I wouldn't be denied. So I began mastering becoming the shadow."

"Well now you have me, My Love, but do we have to stay here?"

Rumple bristled and Belle knew his reason for not returning to Storybrooke. "Baelfire," she stated.

"My boy hates me," Rumple admitted in a low voice.

"No, no he doesn't. He knows you really did come here to save Henry and that you saved all of them."

Rumple looked at her, puzzled. "How does he know that?"

"Don't be angry, but I told him after Mary Margaret told me. I told him how you saved David's life, and how you knew Pan would ask Bae to choose between you and his son. So you made it easy for him to choose didn't you?"

"I didn't contradict Pan when he lied and said I wanted to kill Henry. I knew Bae would believe it and that he would walk away from me without a second thought."

Belle knew Rumple's heart was breaking all over again re-telling the events. "He's having second thoughts now," Belle was glad to inform him. "And if we go back, he'll be very happy to see you alive."

"I'm not so sure," Rumple admitted. "Besides, he hates that I need magic, and now I'm more powerful than ever before.

"And you can't give it up, can you?" Belle asked already knowing his answer.

He shook his head, "I'm sorry Belle. The only way for me to be free of this curse is for someone to kill me with my dagger. I can try to limit the amount of magic I use, but I can't stop completely. Does that change you wanting to be here with me?" Rumple braced himself for her rejection. It never came.

Belle put her arms around his neck. "Nothing will ever take me from your side again; _nothing_. Now I was wondering…it's getting a bit chilly out here. Can you conjure me up some clothes?"

Rumple looked down and finally realized she was only wearing a flimsy, short nightgown. He liked the sight very much but planned to remove even that thin layer from her body in short order. The lust in his eyes was not lost on her and she wasn't a bit surprised when he replied, "Well you know Dearie, all magic comes with a price!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Redemption  
Chapter Twelve:**

**The Following Morning**

**Storybrooke **

"How much longer?" Neal asked, exasperated with being told he had to keep waiting for the magic beans. "A few days more should do it," Leroy told him. Then the dwarf looked at Mary Margaret. "Your Majesty, is it a good idea to let him go back there?" She looked at him with understanding in her eyes. "You mean is it a good idea for him to go and bring The Dark One back _here_?" Leroy nodded his head and then glanced apologetically at Neal.

"I understand your feelings," Neal told him. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't apprehensive myself. But I have to go see if he and Belle are all right. Besides, he might not want to come back with me."

"Of course he will," Mary Margaret interjected. "But in any case Neal is right, Leroy, we must make sure Belle is safe."

"Because of your deal with him," Leroy added.

"Yes, and because it's the right thing to do," his Queen replied with a lecturing tone. Her admonishment was enough for Leroy to stop objecting. "Two more days and you'll have your beans," he informed Neal.

**Neverland**

The Dark One introduced Felix to his lady, who was now clothed in leather pants, a white shirt and boots. Felix greeted her with a respectful nod of the head and addressed her as, "Mistress Belle."

Belle opened her mouth to object to the title but Rumple cut her off. "Just 'Mistress' will suffice," he told Felix. "There's no need to use her name. Tell the others and double the guard around the camp and my tent."

"Tent?" Belle inquired, looking around and seeing none. Rumple smiled at her and with a wave of his hand, a large, luxurious tent appeared. "There's a nice bed in there, too," he told her. Felix discretely began walking away to carry out his orders, but was not pleased with the turn of events. The beautiful lady's presence there would surely change things for all of them, and so many things had already changed.

One more stalwart from Pan's reign was about to vanish; Rumple stopped him from walking away. "What's that hanging from your belt?" Felix looked down and took the object in his hand. "Pan's pipe, Master."

Rumple's ire went up at the sight of the offending object that took so many children from their families. He ordered, "Give it to me," and Felix obeyed immediately. The pipe was quickly transformed into a ball of flame in Rumple's palm and Felix walked away even more dejected. "His pipe?" Belle asked.

"A pipe that played magical music," Rumple told her. "Only boys who felt abandoned and unloved could hear it." His tone told her he had personal experience with it, and he relayed how without being asked. "He tried to take Bae from me with it many, many years ago. I didn't give Bae a choice in the matter and he was very angry with me for that."

"But he heard the music; that must have broken your heart," Belle remarked.

"It did. I loved that boy so much, and he didn't believe it. He didn't understand that I didn't know how to protect and take care of him without magic. I guess I still don't."

Belle knew she couldn't resolve a life-long issue between father and son in one conversation so she decided to distract her lover. "So, do you want to show me the inside of your tent?"

Rumple smiled at her. "_Our_ tent and indeed I do. And the tour might take hours. I am more powerful now that I have Pan's magic inside me; It's increased my virility even more." Belle rolled her eyes and replied, "Tell me something I didn't already know. We didn't get much sleep last night in the forest, did we?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Redemption  
Chapter Thirteen:**

**Neverland**

Two evenings later, Rumple and Belle were lounging in bed in their tent once again. Belle had told him the boys seemed afraid and uncomfortable when they sat around the fire with the group. "Let them have their own time and we can have ours," she said while snuggling against him. "I have no problem with that," Rumple contentedly replied. He wanted to stay with her, like that, forever. If only he hadn't parted on such bad terms, again, with Bae.

"What do you know about those boys?" Belle asked him.

"Not much. I assume they were all taken from their families a long, long time ago."

"Oh, so they probably don't have anyone to go back to," Belle stated, her voice laced with sadness.

"Do they want to go back?" he inquired.

"I don't know, I was just wondering…"

"Ah I see, you want _us_ to go back and don't want to feel as if we're abandoning them here."

"I do want that," Belle confessed. "Would you even consider it?"

"Belle, Bae doesn't want me in his life."

She sat up and looked in his eyes. "What if he did want you in his life? Would you consider going back then?"

Rumple couldn't help but let his eyes wander down. His love was naked, with only a thin bed sheet held to her by one hand and cloaking her body from his eyes. Her brown curls spilled around her shoulders. He looked back up into her beautiful blue eyes. He was so full of love and lust for her he doubted he could ever refuse her anything. "If it makes you happy, I'll consider it. But that's only if Baelfire doesn't still hate me."

Belle was grateful he was willing to think about it but had no idea how they could know what Bae felt at this point.

"Now," Rumple interrupted her thoughts, "I want to you do something for me."

Belle gave him a sexy smile. "And what might that be?"

Rumple smiled back. "Open your hand."

**Storybrooke**

"Finally!" Neal exclaimed as Mary Margaret handed him several magic beans in a small pouch.

"Are you sure about this?" Emma asked as they all stood in the loft's kitchen. Neal hung the pouch around his neck and then answered her. "I'm sure Emma. I need to do this." She kissed him to show that she understood. "Go say goodbye to Henry," she told him. Neal nodded his head and went upstairs to find his son.

Mary Margaret studied her daughter's face and saw the concern. "You're worried," she stated.

"I've lost him twice already. What if that shadow really was Pan? I might lose him for a third time and this time for good."

**Neverland**

Belle and Rumple had drifted off to sleep after their lovemaking. They were roused by a commotion outside the tent. "Master!" Felix's voice rang out. Rumple quickly got out of bed, dressing himself and Belle, who was trying to untangle from the sheets, with a wave of his hand and a puff of purple smoke. They then hurried outside.

Rumple didn't need to ask what was going on. Felix was not alone. He was accompanied by several other Lost Boys, two of whom were holding a man between them.

"Bae?" Rumple questioned his own eyes.

"Yes Papa, I've come back."


	14. Chapter 14

**Redemption  
Chapter Fourteen:**

Rumple studied his son and realized he was bound. He glared at Felix and the other boys. "You dare restrain my son?" Belle grabbed his arm to calm him. He then freed Bae's restraints with a slice of his hand in the air. Felix swallowed hard before answering, "I…I'm sorry Master. I didn't know if he had come here to harm you."

"He can't harm me," Rumple chided. "I'm the Dark One. Besides, he's not here for that, are you Bae?"

"No Papa."

Rumple dismissed Felix and the others with a gesture and they scurried off. He then looked at Bae again; his heart pounding with hope. "Why did you come? How did you come?"

"We grew more magic beans," Bae answered his second question. "As for why I came there are two reasons. First, I wanted to make sure Belle was all right. We all saw the shadow, you, carry her off. But we thought it might be Pan."

"Thank you for that son," Rumple said, deeply touched. "It means more than I can say that you cared enough to come after her."

"Mary Margaret told me what you did," Bae continued. "How you saved her husband and how you orchestrated all this to save the rest of us. And she told me how her part of the deal was to look out for Belle."

"Apparently Snow White doesn't understand the meaning of 'secret,'" Rumple quipped.

"Why did you want her to keep it a secret?" Belle inquired.

"At the time, so that Bae would hate me enough to choose to leave Neverland. After they got home, I didn't want her saying anything that would send him back here. I felt confident I could defeat Pan, but on the small chance I hadn't, it wouldn't have been safe for you Bae."

Bae nodded his head. "I know that now. And that's the second reason I had to come back, to let you know I knew what you did and that I was wrong to think the worst of you."

"I can't say it didn't bother me," Rumple admitted. "In fact, it crushed me even though you did exactly what I intended."

Bae looked like a small boy who had disappointed his father; he studied the ground at his feet. "But you coming here now," Rumple continued, "has erased the ache from my heart. I love you son."

Bae raised his head and met his father's gaze. "I love you, too Papa. I guess this makes us even; you left me once and I left you."

Rumple shook his head vehemently. "Even? Not even close Bae."

"Rumple!" Belle scolded. "Of course you're even; your son has come here to make things right with you!"

Rumple couldn't help but smile as he looked at Belle. "Darling, I know you're trying to help but could you at least let me finish what I was saying?" Belle narrowed her eyes trying to discern his mood and what he would say next. He looked at Bae again. "What I was trying to say was, what you did here doesn't come close to what I did to you those many years ago. I broke our deal, I let you go, and that single fact affected your entire life. And I'm so sorry for that, Bae." He broke into tears and Belle put her arms around him.

Bae was relieved to hear his father's words. "I came here to make my own actions right, Papa. I think over time we can make yours right, too. Would you come back with me to Storybrooke and give it a shot?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Redemption  
Chapter Fifteen:**

After conjuring up another tent, Rumple said goodnight to Bae and then sent Belle to bed alone in theirs. She complained and pouted.

"Didn't you have enough of me earlier?" Rumple teased.

"Honestly, no I didn't," Belle teased back knowing how he'd react to the statement.

"You will pay for that remark, Dearie," he told her. "Wait for me in bed; I must speak with Felix."

"You are going to talk to him about the boys going home since you are," Belle stated.

"You're certain I'm going to say 'yes' to Bae's request, are you?"

Belle smiled at him, "I'm quite certain. There's no way you could resist both of us."

Rumple smiled and kissed her. "You're right I couldn't. But I can't leave unless those boys are taken care of. And I'm not sure what that means at this point." Belle understood and headed off to the tent to wait for him.

"Felix!" Rumple shouted into the night. The boy arrived quickly to the camp, but with much trepidation. How upset was The Dark One about Baelfire being restrained? He wanted to apologize straight away but respectfully waited for Rumple to speak first. "Sit down," his Master told him.

Felix took a seat near the fire, and Rumple did the same. "Do you like it here? Do you have any desire to leave?" Felix was taken aback; he expected punishment, not questions.

"Yes Master, I like it here."

"What about the other boys? Are there any that would wish to return home to their families?"

"Some of the younger ones, the ones who haven't been here long, probably do. But most have no families left to go back to. Sir, are we leaving Neverland?"

"I am leaving Neverland," Rumple told him. "But before I do, I will take any boy who wishes it back to their home."

Felix nodded his head. "I will find out who wishes to leave."

"As for those who stay," Rumple continued, "can you survive here without magic?"

"There is magic all around here Master," Felix told him. "I have learned how to use a small amount of it. But Pan always made sure we could survive without it. We know how to hunt, build shelters…"

"And live without a leader?" Rumple inquired.

Felix paused before answering. "Maybe I could be the leader?"

"Indeed you could," Rumple replied. "But you would not be an omnipotent leader."

"No Sir, I wouldn't, but I think I could be a good one."

**Later…**

Rumple returned to the tent and found Belle awake and waiting for him. "You should have gone to sleep," he chided her.

"I couldn't," she replied. "I was too curious."

"And too…"

"And too aroused," she admitted.

Rumple smiled and wrapped her in his embrace. "Good. First I will satisfy your need for more of me, and then I will tell you the result of my conversation with Felix."

"Any way you could reverse those two events?" Belle asked hopefully.

"Not a chance, Dearie," Rumple replied.


	16. Chapter 16

**Redemption  
Chapter Sixteen:**

The next day, Rumple set about transporting three young boys back to their homes. The rest of the Lost Boys had decided to stay in Neverland with Felix as their new leader. Before becoming the shadow and flying off, Rumple instructed Felix to make a list of structures and supplies he needed to outfit the camp. "When I return from my deliveries, I will conjure up everything on your list."

He then instructed Bae to stay with Belle and help her pass the time. Bae and Belle sat inside her tent and talked; Bae had many questions for her. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but I can't wrap my head around it…" Bae began.

"Around what?" Belle asked.

"How you fell in love with him. He's a…_was_ a monster."

"Do you still see him as such?" Belle asked, afraid of Bae's answer.

Bae calmed her fear with a shake of his head. "No, I can see that he's much more human now. And that's clearly because of you."

Belle smiled at the compliment. "I'd like to think I help him be a better man. But a lot of it he's done on his own, Bae."

"So you didn't answer my question, how did you fall in love with him?"

"It happened over time," Belle explained, "but the first time I realized I had feelings for him was when he spared Robin Hood's life."

"I still wouldn't believe he did that," Bae commented, "except for the fact that Robin Hood told me so himself."

"He did it because of you," Belle told him.

"Me?"

"Yes. Robin Hood stole a magic wand from Rumple, and I, well I let him go."

"I don't understand."

"Your father had him captured and was torturing him."

"That sounds about right," Bae quipped. He'd seen his father torture and kill more people than he cared to remember.

"But I let him go and he stole the wand as he left."

"And Papa didn't punish you? Wait, why were you there?"

"That's a long story," Belle answered. "Basically, I made a deal with Rumple that I'd take care of him and his estate if he stopped the Ogres from killing my people."

Bae nodded his head, "That sounds about right too."

Belle continued the story. "Anyway, he did intend to punish me by forcing me to watch him kill Robin Hood. But when we found him in Sherwood Forest, he was using the wand to heal his lady who was very ill."

"And that prevented Papa from killing him?" Bae asked with a large note of surprise in his voice.

"No, but the fact that she was pregnant stopped him. He didn't want to leave that child without a father. And _that_ was because of you."

Bae couldn't help but visibly react to her statement. He was trying to fully forgive his father for abandoning him at the portal but didn't know if he'd ever reach that goal. Learning more about his father's motives certainly helped.

Belle went on, "What he did to you, and finding you, has driven him ever since that awful day when he let you go. You need to understand that."

Bae nodded his head, "I think I do. But forgiveness isn't that simple."

"No, it's not. But as long as you're willing to try, I think you and your father can have a good relationship back in Storybrooke."

Bae asked the question he'd been pondering for a while. "Hopefully, but what about everyone else?"

"Everyone else?"

"How will they deal with The Dark One's return? And more importantly how will he deal with all of them?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Redemption  
Chapter Seventeen:**

"That's actually an important question," Belle told Bae with trepidation.

"How he'll deal with the people in Storybrooke? Why?" Bae asked, equally as apprehensive.

"I did something after Rumple left to come here and he might not like it. And he might take it out on them."

"And what exactly was that?" Rumple's voice joined the conversation and both Bae and Belle jumped slightly in their seats.

"You're back!" Belle exclaimed cheerfully, hoping to delay answering his question. She rose to greet him and he walked over to her. Bae remained seated.

"I am, and you're stalling," Rumple sternly replied.

"Papa…" Bae tried to come to Belle's aid but his father stopped him.

"She doesn't need your assistance Bae; Belle has no problem being honest with me."

"You're right," Belle acknowledged. "I'm just putting it off as long as possible."

"I don't like the sound of that," Rumple said. "What did you do when I left town?" After he asked the question he wasn't certain he wanted to hear the answer. Could she have turned to another man for comfort that quickly?

Belle took a deep breath and told him, "To prevent looting, I opened the shop and gave some people back their belongings."

Rumple stared at her. "You can't be serious."

"I…I'm sorry," Belle began to apologize.

"No, I meant…I thought it was something awful." He was quite relieved.

"So you don't mind?" Belle was pleased as well.

Rumple smiled and gathered her close to him. "There's only one possession back there I care about, and it's ours anyway."

"The cup," Bae offered. "Which I put in a safe place in your house by the way."

"Thank you for that Bae," Belle said, just remembering the cup had been left on the bed when Rumple came for her.

Bae acknowledged her thanks with a nod and then asked, "What's the story with that thing anyway?"

Rumple walked with Belle to the end of the bed and they both sat down. Belle snuggled against Rumple as he told the tale.

"Belle came to live with me," Rumple began.

"As payment for a deal," Bae interrupted.

"Well yes," Rumple replied.

"It was my choice," Belle chimed in.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Rumple continued, "she used to serve me tea."

"And the first time I served him tea," Belle took over the story, "I dropped the tray."

"I made you drop the tray," Rumple reminded her.

"Yes, he made a bad joke," she told Bae.

Bae's eyebrows went up. "A joke? Him?"

Rumple ignored his son's comment. "The joke doesn't matter. The point is she dropped the tray and chipped the cup. And then she held it up and apologized for it. She thought I would be angry."

"You weren't?" Bae was incredulous.

Rumple told him the same thing he'd told Belle all those years ago. "It was just a cup."

"You fell in love with me right then," Belle stated.

"I most certainly did not," Rumple replied. "I fell in love with you when you told me why you didn't love Gaston, remember?"

Belle looked into his eyes; hers shining with the memory.

"Uh, should I go back to my own tent?" Bae asked. There was no doubt his father and Belle loved each other utterly. It made him think of Emma, which then caused him to say, "better still, let's get going."

"Good idea," Rumple said. "I assume you have more of those magic beans, or am I flying you both home?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Redemption  
Chapter Eighteen:**

The portal opened up in the woods of Storybrooke and deposited them there safely. Rumple commented how glad he was they didn't have to climb out of the well. "The well you used to bring back magic?" Belle asked.

"The very one," Rumple replied. "And speaking of magic…" A wave of his hand and some purple smoke facilitated their transport from the forest to the door of Charming's loft.

"Uh, thanks for driving me home Papa," Bae quipped. "But you could have sent me on alone and gone to your house."

"I need to speak with Mary Margaret," Rumple told him. "Knock on the door."

Bae was reluctant to do so, but his father's authoritative voice made him comply. Rumplestiltskin did not tolerate people breaking deals and Mary Margaret had broken her vow of secrecy. How angry was The Dark One?

"Neal! Belle!" Mary Margaret greeted them after answering the door. "And Mr. Gold, welcome home," she respectfully added as the trio entered.

"Where's Emma?" Neal asked her looking around. Rumple interrupted before Mary Margaret or her husband David could answer. "We need to talk, Dearie," he told her. She took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. She'd worried Rumplestiltskin would be upset with her. David stepped protectively in front of her. "Listen Gold…"

"Do you mind, Charming?" Rumple asked with a tone that stated that he greatly minded the interference. "This is between your wife and me."

"It's all right," Mary Margaret assured him and David stepped aside. Then she addressed Rumple. "I know I broke our deal and told Neal the truth about what you did on the island, but I truly felt…"

Rumple sighed with exasperation, "And do you mind? I'd like to get a word in please. I wanted to say thank you."

Everyone in the room was stunned; he wasn't angry?

"Thank you?" Mary Margaret repeated.

"It's true you broke part of the deal," he continued, "but if you hadn't told Bae, he wouldn't have come back for me and things wouldn't be as good as they are between us now."

She smiled at him, "You are very welcome then." She smiled at Bae as well, and then remembered his inquiry. "Neal, you asked where Emma is. She's with Hook."

"That marauding cur!" Rumple roared, the force of his rage knocking David back into a table. "First, he takes Milah from me and now he takes Emma from my son? I'm going to find him and rip his heart out!"

Belle grabbed him with both arms trying to calm him down and keep him from literally flying off. Bae looked at Mary Margaret for answers. "'With' Hook, what exactly does that mean?"

"He wanted her to meet him on the Jolly Roger before he left town. She went to tell him goodbye, and I'm certain she'll be back soon."

Rumple looked at his son. "He doesn't care if she wants to tell him goodbye or not. If he wants her, he'll take her! I'll handle this Bae; she'll be back in your arms in ten minutes."

"Rumple, no!" Belle cried.

"Papa, please don't do anything," Bae begged. "I trust Emma and she can handle him."

Rumple adamantly shook his head. "He has no honor. He'll trick her and you'll never see her again."

"I am asking you to let it alone," Bae tried one more time to dissuade The Dark One from doing something violent. "Please."

"Are you making a deal with me?" Rumple asked.

"If that's what it'll take," Bae replied with a great deal of apprehension. "What do you want in return?"

Belle studied Rumple's face with concern. She couldn't read his intentions due to his agitation over Hook.

"I want you to promise me you'll really try to keep things good between us, as I will. Can you do that?"

Bae smiled at him. "Yes Papa, I can promise you that."


	19. Epilogue

**Redemption**

**Epilogue:**

Rumple had one final question for Bae before he and Belle left the loft. "Where did you put it?"

"Put what?"

Belle smiled and replied for Rumple. "The cup. You said you put it in a safe place in the house."

"I got really creative and put it in the china cabinet," Bae quipped.

The couple thanked him and Rumple gave him a hug. As they were leaving the loft Emma returned. They encountered her in the hallway. "You're back!" she declared and then looked past them towards the door.

"Indeed," Rumple replied. "And he's in there. And I'm glad to see that cretin didn't abscond with you."

Emma gave him a confused look and then headed inside. "You are in trouble Mister," Belle then told Rumple.

Rumple chuckled; Belle was the one person in existence who could speak to him like that and get away with it. He pulled her in close with one arm and then used his other hand to envelop them in purple smoke. They transported to the dining room of their house. "Why exactly am I in trouble?" he then asked.

"You were ready to fly off and fight with Hook, leaving me behind yet again!" Belle complained.

"I would have only left you for a few moments," he explained.

"You don't know that; anything could have happened!"

Rumple didn't bother reiterating that he was The Dark One and Hook couldn't have done anything to him. He found her irritated pout irresistible. He located the cup in the china cupboard and retrieved it. "You are right," he then told her. "And I apologize."

They walked up the stairs to the bedroom, and Rumple plopped himself down on the bed holding the cup. Belle walked over and took it from him. She crossed the room again and placed it on a shelf on the wall facing the bed. "Don't let it happen again Rumple, I mean it! You need to curb the desire to use your dark magic especially if it means leaving me to do it!"

"Yes, dear," Rumple replied smiling at her.

Belle seemed satisfied with his response and began undressing. Rumple watched her, his eyes shining with love and desire.

"So, is dark magic totally off limits?" He asked.

She narrowed her eyes, "Why are you asking that?"

"Well, it's just that magic can be very useful in certain situations…" He told her as he lifted a hand.

Belle felt herself being pulled to the bed. She left her feet and landed on top of him, with all her clothes left behind on the floor.

"I'm not convinced," Belle stated, knowing she was playing with fire.

"Oh you will be, Dearie," Rumple warned.

"But doesn't all magic come with a price?" Belle repeated his often-used phrase.

"And I will gladly, gladly pay it," Rumple replied. He captured her mouth in a deep kiss as the cup kept watchful vigil from across the room.

**THE END**


End file.
